


You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch [Stephen]

by Zyxst



Series: Avengers' Musical Christmas Catalogue [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Christmas Story, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Christmas songs, F/M, Light Angst, Popcorn, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: You want Stephen to watch a movie with you.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader
Series: Avengers' Musical Christmas Catalogue [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567561
Kudos: 51





	You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch [Stephen]

**Author's Note:**

> Song: You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch by Thurl Ravenscroft
> 
> If you haven't seen the animated, 1966 The Grinch Who Stole Christmas, please watch it.

Stephen, per usual, had tucked himself deep in the library. It took ten minutes to locate him,   
seated in a nearly hidden nook. His face held a look of deep concentration as he perused the book  
in his grasp. You really didn't want to disturb him. He didn't get angry, but he gave you the   
sensation of being insignificant in his world of sorcery and mysticism.

Sighing, you called out. "Stephen."

You stepped nearer and tried again. "Stephen?"

Cautiously, you placed a hand along his shoulder. "Stephen?" He stilled, a solitary finger marking  
a spot on the page. "I'm going to watch a movie soon. Do you ...would you join me?" Chewing your  
lips, you waited for his response.

"A Christmas Story?"

"Yes." You reply was meek. 

He didn't want to. 

Why did you bother him?

He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, grumbling, "Have you not seen it 40 times? Why do you   
insist on rewatching a film you've seen so often you've the dialogue memorized? It serves no purpose."

"It makes me happy." You lightly kissed his greying temple, staying just long enough to be certain he  
resumed his studying. As you left the library, you passed Wong and wished him happy holidays before  
taking your leave of the house.

#####

With stocking feet propped on the recliner's foot rest, you stuffed another handful of overly  
buttered popcorn in your mouth. Ralphie was hanging on to the slide for dear life, giving out the  
iconic line of the movie, (which you mumbled along with) "'No, no! I want an Official Red Ryder-'" 

"'-Carbine-Action Two-Hundred-Shot Range Model Air Rifle!'," A deeply masculine voice quoted in time  
with you. Startled, you choke-coughed on popcorn and hurriedly stumbled up out of the chair. You  
ran for the kitchen sink, still clutching the bowl of popcorn. Wretching for a few seconds, you  
managed to get your breathing under control. You placed the bowl on the counter and turned.

"Why are you here?" you squeaked out with choked gasp.

He didn't answer.

Typical.

"Why are you dressed for battle?" Stephen wore his blue robes, the medallion around his neck, and  
The Cloak. "Did you expect me to kick you out?" You saw him shift his gaze away, then return to you   
with a tiny grimace. You motioned at the bowl and pulled a soft drink out of the fridge.

"You shouldn't drink those. Horrible for your teeth," he informed you as he carried the popcorn.

"As you remind people so often, you're the Sorcerer Supreme and not a dentist." You popped the top  
and took a long swallow. "Let's go watch a movie." He acknowledged the quip with a tip of his head,  
then trailed after you back to the living room. 

He removed The Cloak and left it to hang as usual. His next move surprised not only you, but himself.  
He sat in your recliner, pulled you down onto his lap, and positioned you comfortably. With a gesture  
of his hand, he brought The Cloak over and it settled itself over you.

"We missed some." You offered him a bit of buttery goodness. He accepted the offering, taking  
secret delight in feeling your fingertips against his lips. "That's okay. It's a 24 hour marathon."

Stephen groaned.


End file.
